


Dateline: After

by Divinae



Series: Dateline [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Past Abuse, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Survival, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Their captor is dead.Peter had thought a thousand and one times what he’d do if… no, when he got free.The only part that stayed the same was Theo’s dead body.Carrying his new beta… his potential mate, up the basement stairs was not one of them.Peter has to adjust now. He has a new beta, who is a potential mate. His priorities and responsibilities need to shift now.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dateline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627318
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	1. Peter's First glimpse of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this a few times. I'll never be 100 percent satisfied with it but I think this is good. I hope I am able to get across the 'after' feelings.
> 
> Chapter one is Peter's POV.  
> Chapter two is Stiles.

Peter had thought a thousand and one times what he’d do if… no, when he got free. 

The only part that stayed the same was Theo’s dead body. 

Carrying his new beta… his potential mate, up the basement stairs was not one of them. 

He made sure Theo’s head was taken off completely before they left. He’ll have come back to dispose of the body. He’s seen too much in his years as a left hand to leave a head attached to a body.

He squinted from the sun shining through the window above a sink. The bright yellow of the kitchen floor surprised him as he glanced around the room. There was a door with dark green curtains pushed open revealing a window on the door. 

The view outside reminded him of his pack house with the large backyard with trees leading into a forest.

He let his senses reach out and it appeared that no threats were nearby. 

He had fleeting moments of where he was being held captive looked like and this wasn’t what he was expecting. The atmosphere was opposite of the dingy dusty basement. 

“This floor reminds me of Old Ms. Finkleberry’s house.”

He shifted the unconscious body to his other shoulder as he talked to his unconscious companion. 

Ms. Finkleberry was an elderly widow with more wrinkles than a Sherpa. She always offered cream soda and orange peanuts candies to Peter and his siblings when he was younger. 

He kept his ears and eyes open as he strolled through the house and up the stairs. He only smelt Theo around the house. 

He wandered around and found a bedroom with a white quilt with spring flowers stitched in it on a full size bed. It smelt stall. There were layers of dust on the desk indicating it wasn’t used.

Peter felt guilty as he laid the dirty, bloody young man on top of soft bed. He cracked open the window, and breathed in the fresh air as the unconscious man stirred. Oh, how he wanted to lay beside his mate and sleep but he needed to scout out and prepare for when his boy awoken.

“I’ll be back,” he brushed his chapped lips over his first beta’s sleeping forehead. 

He had responsibilities now. It wasn’t just him.

He had thoughts of revenge and finding his way back home. Now, he needed to put this handsome young man first. This stranger was his first beta. His wolf whispered ‘mate’. It was his strongest bond, which felt like a warm caress as it pulsate between them.

He knew his first priority, even before cleaning up was to make sure there were no more threats present within the house or around it. It would be best to help his mate settle into his wolf and get to know the strong-willed man without the threat of death hanging over them.

On a bookshelf in the living room held a photo. In it was a younger looking Theo with an older couple, perhaps, his grandparents. The elderly man and woman were smiling in the photo with thinning white hair. The furniture within the house gave off a vibe of the 70’s and Peter’s guess earlier seemed to be correct. 

This was or at least had been the home of an elderly couple. 

He checked out each room to find them all empty. The house seemed mostly clean and organized. The room Theo had taken over as his own reeked of his musky scent. His dead captor had books and handwritten notes on werewolves on his desk. 

“I’ll have to come back and look more closely later,” Peter commented to himself. 

As he headed outside he saw a cell phone sitting on the stand by the front door along with a discarded wallet and some loose receipts.

The home did give off the vibe that behind those doors lived a psychopath who had a torture chamber from hell in his basement. The house was a basic white two-story house with a fence with white paint peeling off of it. The driveway was worn down dirt and a few stones with only one white car parked in it. 

He didn’t smell any mountain ash and let out a sigh of relief when he took the first step off the front porch. He glanced around as he approached the car, and breathed in deeply, tilting his head.

All he could hear were the sounds of nature: birds chirping and the leaves of all the trees surrounding them swaying in the slight breeze. No traffic or other living residents nearby. 

“Makes sense,” He had seen glimpses during his failed escapes. Additionally, he never heard other noises besides Theo and his victims.

The car door was unlocked and again, he smelt Theo and faint smells of chemicals and his beta. He found nothing significant as he checked out the car. It was registered in Theo’s name and he found a couple receipts from fast food places. 

Next, he pulled off his rags and laid them on the front porch and shifted. It was the first time since his status changed. The fear of losing to the wolf completely was gone, now that he had a beta. He wanted to howl with happiness. They were free. With a deep breath of fresh air, he took off to run the perimeter. 

He ran out at least five miles and circled around and found no other dwellings. It appeared the house is the only residence. Though it had bad memories in the basement, the rest of the place was ideal to help train a new wolf.

Hopefully, his mate will accept it and catch on sooner than later. His gut told him the younger man will keep him on his toes and surprise him. 

It’s always best to have one-on-one with a newly bitten wolf. They have to become accustomed to their new senses and wolf. Peter being left-hand had been in charge of a few new bitten wolves over the years. He’s patient, and his sister trusted he’d be able to keep the new wolves in line.

He shifted back to human and picked up his dirty clothes. He rummaged through the dresser drawers within the bedrooms until he found some soft feeling pants with an elastic waist. With two pairs, he went back to his savior. 

His boy was tossing and turning with a bead of sweat on his forehead as his body changed.

“It will be okay,” Peter hushed as he ran his hand down the boy’s face.

He peeled him out of his bloody, dirty clothes and lifted him up. They made the small trip to the bathroom down the hallway.

His beta settled down as he nuzzled Peter’s neck. Little huffs of warm air tickled against his skin. Peter can’t recall the last person he trusted near his vulnerable area.

“You sound like a cat with all that purring,” Peter chuckled as the new man’s chest rumbled with happiness.

Peter didn’t have time to admire and really appreciate his mate’s body. His priority was to get them cleaned up and then go find some food. When his beta wakes he’ll be thirsty and hungry. His own stomach rumbled with agreeance. 

The bathroom was huge with a built-in seat in the shower. He was glad to see the showerhead was attached to a hose. He sat his mate on the seat and grabbed the soap and washcloths. Water turned brown with a tint of red for a while as he washed off layers of dirt and grim. 

“What,” the boy startled as he cracked his eyes open for a second.

“You’re safe, just relax. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore,” Peter whispered as he ran the lukewarm water over his boy’s body.

His beta sagged and fell promptly back to sleep in mid-sentence. It takes a lot out of somebody who’s going through the change. It’s normal.

Peter felt like a new person after the shower. He found an electric razor and did a quick shave. Months of unkempt beard did not look appealing at all. They no longer smelt like they belonged in a garbage dump. His mate’s natural smell was alluring. It reminded him of the weather right before a storm with hints of ozone mixed in it. 

After drying them both off and dressing them, he brought him downstairs and laid on the couch in the living room. There was no wall that blocked between the living room and kitchen. Peter tossed a blanket with a wolf on it, on top of the younger man before he set back off to the kitchen.

He and his wolf felt better with his beta within sight in case his beta needed him. 

At least Theo had the kitchen stocked and he found packages of meat in the freezer and a couple steaks in the fridge. Plenty of food to sustain them for at least a couple of weeks. He headed out the door and noticed a small grill with some skewers next to it.

“I’ll make us some steaks,” he said as he went back in to get them. He found some potatoes and fresh veggies and sliced them to put on the skewers and found a bag of premade salad too.

He hoped his packmate wasn’t a vegan or vegetarian. Being part wolf meant meat now. It’s part of their nature. 

After he threw the steaks on, he retrieved the phone and sat on the hunter green patio furniture by the grill. 

Luckily, it was unlocked with no new messages on it. 

“Good,” he sighed. No one was waiting on or trying to reach Theo as of yet.

He contemplated making a call. Part of him wanted to keep him and his beta by themselves. The more logical side of him knew his pack had been looking for him for months. More importantly, he assumed people were looking for his boy too. He’ll have to ask him his name when he awakens.

His finger hovered over the number pad and finally punched in the number he'd memorized for years. 

“Hello,” a female’s voice answered. Peter sighed in relief. “Peter, oh my god, Peter is that you…”


	2. Stiles' awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' wakes up and feels off-centered. Something is different. Sounds are louder. He can smell better. What is this feeling under his skin...  
> Oh, look, there's that handsome werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another hard chapter to write. Stiles first reactions. He's been through so much. He was tortured and on the verge of death and now...
> 
> He's not.
> 
> What has happened? Was it all a dream?

Stiles stirred awake salivating to the scent of cooked meat. The wolfman, well he assumed it was the wolfman’s, voice sounded so loud even though he didn’t see him. His mind was fuzzy but he was pretty certain he watched the werewolf rip Theo apart. 

He rolled over to his side and noticed he was on a couch. He noticed a dark wooden mantle over a fireplace with knick knacks and a couple photos on it. 

He ran his fingers over his bare skin.

“What,” he gasped as he realized his wounds were all healed and he felt off-center but no longer on the verge of death. He had a nagging feeling under his skin too. It didn’t feel malevolent but a rumble within his chest started him.

“Tal, I have to go. He’s awake….” the werewolf’s silky voice sounded from behind him. 

Stiles stumbled and fell back onto the beige fabric couch when he tried to stand. His eyes zeroed in on the handsome older man’s naked chest as the older man walked in from the kitchen.

“Wait,” Stiles startled as he realized he was cleaned up and had on a pair of sweats.

“Yes, you can call me back on this phone,” the good-looking man replied. His face was clean-shaven now. 

Stiles could hear a woman's muffled voice on the other line. His hearing was popping as it tried to adjust. He rubbed his hands over his ears. 

“I’ll keep you updated. I’ll call you soon,” he hung up after goodbyes and sat next to Stiles.

Without a thought, Stiles found himself navigating to the other man and rubbing their sides together. The nagging under his skin settled, and he found himself rumbling with an array of emotions… that were not all his. 

Safely. Home. Content. 

To name a few.

He didn’t know this man yet a part of him felt without a doubt he was safe with him. 

“What happened,” he asked. “How am I healed? I remember dying and you offering to help me… what’s wrong with my ears? Why can I smell meat like it’s next to me? What’s this feeling of ‘other’ under my skin?”

He felt like he was fighting off being drunk. Stiles took a deep breath, and laid his head against the back of the couch.

“I was dying right,” he titled his head to the side.

The older man slowly reached over and laced their fingers together. 

Warmth filled Stiles’ body. He stared at their hands.

“There is so much I need to tell you. To teach you. Just listen and I’ll answer questions later.”

“Is he dead, that son of a bitch who…” Stiles began to stutter. He really hoped it wasn’t a dream. 

He could feel the knife piercing into his body. Phantom pains made him shiver. 

The wolf squeezed his hand, “Yes. But I still need to dispose of his body… properly.”

“Good. That bastard can’t hurt anyone else,” Stiles’ voice was steel.

Stiles sat there dazed as the wolf, who he found out was named Peter, explained what happened.

“So it wasn’t all a dream… I’m a wolf too.” Stiles asked as Peter nodded. “Wait… that nagging feeling under my skin... Is that my wolf,” Stiles focused on his handsome man’s clean shaven face. 

“Yes. It’s great that you can already associate that feeling to your wolf. He is as much as part of you as you are as him. Over the next couple of weeks we’ll have to work on the two of you becoming in sync with one another. It’s part of acceptance and learning to rely on instinct.”

Stiles released Peter’s hand and brushed his fingers up the other man’s arm. Stiles is not one to dwindle the what if’s. He is now a werewolf. He accepted the offer on the verge of death. Now, he will have to focus on learning all these new abilities. He always believed and trusted his gut. 

“Like, I honestly don’t know you. At least yet. But my gut tells me I’m safe with you. Part of me tells me that’s nuts. You could be a psycho like Theo, but another part of me just knows you aren’t a threat to me, personally.”

He could almost see the wolf within him agreeing with him.

“I would never hurt you, you’re my first beta and very likely my…” Peter was cut off by the kitchen buzzer. 

Stiles yelped and covered his ears, “How do you deal with that.”

Peter grinned and patted him on his back and left to turn off the alarm.

“Come on, dinner’s ready,” he spoke softly. “We’ll work on scents and sounds first.”

“Okay,” Stiles followed him out the back door. The delicious, mouth-watering scent of cooked steak hit him in the face. Sitting on the metal table where a couple of plates and a large salad and a basket of rolls. There were two large glasses filled with, he breathed in, lemonade was his guess. 

“But first,” Peter turned to him after he pulled off the steaks. “What is your name?”

Stiles laughed. “It didn't even occur to me to tell you. It’s just so much happening at once. My mind is going a mile a minute. You can call me Stiles. My real name is unpronounceable and only my mother and I could ever pronounce it. Heck, towards the end, she even nicknamed me Mischief. I lived up to that name.” 

“I called my sister, my well, she was my Alpha before I became one. But we’ll work it all out eventually. More importantly is, she was happy to hear I’m alive and glad I have you.”

Peter had a soft half smile on his face. Peaceful. “She asked about your family. Does she need to contact them? I don’t even know where you’re from?”

“Oh my god, Scott. Dad,” Stiles sank down on the patio chair. “How could I have forgotten them.”

Peter placed the steaks on the plates and knelt down, caressing Stiles’ cheek. “Hey. It’s okay. You have been through a lot. You almost died and now you are a bitten wolf.”

Stiles ran his hands over his face. “Am I a threat to them.”

“You won’t be after training you. Full moons will be the hardest at first. But luckily, we have almost two weeks to get you under control.”

Stiles sighed in relief. He didn’t want to cause harm to his loved ones… or to Peter.

“Okay. So crash course on werewolves. My phone is gone. Can I borrow yours?”

Peter smiled, “Actually it was that son of a bitch’s phone. But first we need to come up with a story… because you aren’t safe yet to return. We need to stay here too as you put it ‘crash course on werewolves’. ”

“Oh hell, my dad’s the sheriff,” deep breath, “Okay, we can do it.”

“Wait a minute… we have a new Sheriff in town named Stilinski… are you his son. I hadn’t met him yet. ” his Alpha’s eyes widened as he connected the dots.

Good, Stiles thought. His Alpha was intelligent. His inner wolf rumbled with agreeance. 

“Yes. That’s my dad.” Stiles squinted his eyes and cocked his head. “How do you know him?”

The older man looked so handsome when he threw his head back and laughed. A sparkle in is bright blue eyes. 

“This is great. He should know about us. One of my sister’s responsibilities is to keep the head of law enforcement in the know about us. We have a few pack members on the force too. It’s a big secret. Lives are at stake if it’s ever leaked. We keep the Sheriff in the knows. It’s more safe for ourselves and them. Our number one goal is peace and keeping our town safe. Let me call my sister back.”

Stiles felt faint. 

Less than a day ago, he was just a human. Werewolves are in fact a reality. Hell, there is probably a whole ‘nother world out there. Vampires? Wendigos? He’ll have to ask Peter what else is real. Today he’s a werewolf, and his dad apparently has been keeping it a secret from him.

He let his head fall backwards onto the top of the chair.

“Let’s eat and I’ll call my sister afterwards. She can help advise us on contacting your dad.”

“... and Scott,” Stiles included. His best friend had probably contacted his dad already when he didn’t check in during his date.

“Scott,” he Alpha growled. 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend. It’s the reason my dad and I had moved to town. Scott and his mom moved here first a couple years ago. She’s a head nurse at the local hospital,” Stiles explained.

Scott and Stiles had been best friends since they were little. Scott’s deadbeat dad left Scott and his mom when they were young. They bonded when Stiles’ mother passed away just a few years after Scott’s dad bounced. They all became a small odd family. When the old Sheriff retired, Melissa encouraged John, Stiles’ dad to apply. He was hired on the spot and Stiles moved out with him. He wanted to stay close to his family and was excited to be reunited with his other ‘mother’ and best buddy.

“Okay, just a friend,” Peter replied. “Well, for now it’s best not to tell him about any of this. It’s for his safety.” 

“I’m sure he’s already contacted my dad and they’re looking for me.”

Stiles’ stomach growled with hunger.

“Let’s eat first,” Peter replied. 

“Okay, but only because it feels like my stomach is trying to eat itself.” Stiles stuffed his face with food.

He knew it was the beginning of a new chapter in his life and was looking forward to it with Peter by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't that he hadn't forgotten his dad or Scott. 
> 
> It's just... he's alive. He really thought he was going to die. Now, he's a werewolf. 
> 
> Werewolves! They are real! So, he focuses on himself first.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided he needed his sister in the end. 
> 
> Peter in the end decided to call his sister. He might be an Alpha now, but he was raised as a left hand. He knows his sister will give him the best advise and help him adjust. He has been consumed with rage these past few months. He has been endured so much. Seen so much. But now he has a new boy to take care of and his sister will help him.
> 
> Also, as of now, I have the idea to post a final part to this series to wrap it all up later.


End file.
